Gilmore Girls Full Circle
by GilmoreGirlsLovr
Summary: This story stars with the last 4 words of the Fall episode
1. Chapter 1

"Mom" Rory said

"Yeah" Lorelai said

"I'm pregnant" Rory said

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked

"Yes " Rory said

Lorelai pulls Rory into her arms as tears run down Rory's face

"when did you find out" Lorelai asked

"Yesterday" Rory said

"Who's" Lorelai asked

Rory looks at her mother sheepishly and Lorelai knows... Logan

"Have you told him?" Lorelai asked

"No, I don't know how, I don't know if I can" Rory said

Jess walked up behind them and they didn't hear him.

"Rory, Your pregnant?" Jess asked

"Yes..." Rory said

"after your done talking with your mom can we please talk?" Jess asked

"Yes, Jess I will meet you in the diner" Rory said

"Mom are you mad?" Rory asked

"No, I could never be mad at you, Your an adult not 16" Lorelai said

"I'm scared, I cant do it without you mom" Rory said

"You have me and Luke sweetie" Lorelai said

"Thank you" Rory said

"Now go see jess, I'm going to get home to my husband" Lorelai said

"Thank you mom" Rory said

Rory walk's into the diner where jess is standing and he gestures to the stair's for them to go talk privately

"After you" he said

"Sure" she said

"So, Your pregnant and it's Logans" he said

"Yes sadly and please don't be mad it was not planned" she said

"I'm not mad I know you didn't plan it" he said

"Thank you, I hope your not disappointed" she said

"Yes, But not in you. I'm worried for you and the baby" he said

"Oh... We will be fine" she said

"Well no matter what you will both be taken care of even if I do it myself" he said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well if you chose not to tell Logan or he doesn't accept it, I want to make sure your both taken care of " he said

"Well he's engaged, I don't know if I could tell him or how I would" she said

"If I was going to be a dad I would want to know, No matter what, He deserves to know" He said

"I know, I'm just worried he will tell me not to keep it and I cant do that" she said

"If he does you don't have to do it, You will have help and support to raise the baby" He said

"Thank you jess, I really needed to hear that" she said

"Well it's the truth, So do you want to discuss how your going to tell him?" he asked

"Yes, I'm thinking over the phone. I don't want to see his face, I'm not even sure I want him around, My baby doesn't need a Christopher" She said

"If you call him I will sit with you if you want" he said

'Yes please" She said

Rory looks down at her call and scrolls to his number, She dials it and he answers on the 3rd ring

"Hello, Ace i wasn't expecting to hear from you"

"Hi Logan I have to ask you something"

"Ok ask away" he said

"Do you love her?" she asked

"What do you mean" he asked

"that's not answering my question" she said

"No I don't, but I'm still going to marry her" he said

"What if I told you I was pregnant" she asked

"Well I don't know, You said no to me you cant change your mind days before I'm going to marry someone else, I cant do that again" he said

"Well I'm pregnant and it's yours, I don't expect anything from you and I don't want money I just thought I should let you know" she said

"Oh... Can I call you back" he asked

"Ya sure" she said

Rory sat crying, Jess sat next to her and held her in his arms

"Well what did he say?" jess asked

"He said he didn't know what he would do but he said I said no to him and he cant do that again then he asked if he could call me back"

"Did he say when?" jess asked

"No, i don't think he believes me" she said

"If he doesn't believe you it's his loss, You would never lie about something like this and he should know that"

Jess looked Rory straight in the eyes and he drifted into them and kissed her

"I'm so sorry Rory that wasn't right of me" he said

"Jess, It's alright. Your just trying to comfort me" she said

"Rory, I still like you a lot and i know you don't feel the same, It's wrong of me to put you in this spot when your already venerable" he said

"Jess, Shut up and kiss me, I like you too" she said

Jess leaned back over and kissed her, Luke came into the apartment and caught them off guard

"Really jess, You said it was over" Luke said

"I think maybe you should tell him Rory" Jess said

"Luke, I asked him to kiss me, He's just comforting me like a really good friend... I'm kind of in a rough spot right now..."

Luke interrupted "Ya a real good friend, I'm sure he was going to smooth out that rough spot real good"

"Luke, I'm pregnant" Rory said

"WHAT, Jess how could you do this to her?" Luke said

"Luke, It's not his fault" Rory said

"What do you mean its not his fault he got your pregnant and your not even together" Luke said

"I want to be together... to try again" Jess said

"No he didn't get me pregnant" Rory said

"You just said your pregnant..." Luke said

"Logan is the father" Rory said

"Logan the engaged Logan? I'm going to kill that bastard" Luke said

"Yes that Logan, Now you know why I'm in a rough spot" Rory said

"How could he do this to you and then not be here for you?" Luke asked

"I just told him 20 min ago" Rory said

"Is he on his way to take care of his responsibilities?" Luke said

"Luke, I don't even know if I want him involved, This baby is MY responsibility, I knew he was engaged. I only told him because well I didn't want to do what Anna did to you. He needed to know to have a chance " Rory said

"That's very responsible of you, If you need any help you have me and your mother" Luke said

"She also has me, I will do anything and everything to help her" Jess said

"Jess, It's not your responsibility" Luke said

"I know I want to be there for her and her baby, Like you where for Lorelai and Rory when she was growing up and even for me for a few years" Jess said

"It takes a big man to step into that role you know jess" Luke said

"I know, I learnt that for you" Jess said

"Now will you let me and Rory get back to our talk?" Jess asked

"Talking... Is that what its called these days" Luke said walking out of the room

Rory reaches over and pulls Jess in for another kiss

"You know we may need to actually talk sometime not just this, we know this part works" Jess said

"Right now I just need this, I need to feel your next to me" Rory said

"God i have wanted to hear that from your for so long but Rory, Nothing more then kissing, I will not take advantage of your situation" Jess said

"Yes sir, Always the gentleman and you wouldn't be taking advantage of me, I'm the one who want's it and is asking for it" Rory said

"Well I don't want to be used as a sex toy" Jess said with a smirk

"Oh ya I'm sure you would hate that" Rory said

"I want us, If we can be an us I want it to work and not just be about one thing, We need emotional connection first, I also think we should wait until we know where Logan stand's" Jess said

"Ok I see your point" Rory said

"Rory i know this is a stupid question, Are you hungry?" jess asked

"Now that you mention it I'm starving" Rory said as she jumped up

"Well let's eat, What would you like" he said

"Blueberry pancakes, Bacon, Whip cream and chocolate chips?" Rory said with a smile

"Your wish is my command" Jess said with a smirk

Rory was surprised that Jess still cared for her after this long and he wanted to wait for anything physical until things where more sorted out, She thought he would have fun screaming for the hills but she knew now he was in it for the long term even if it was just as friends for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**November 12th**

A week has passed since Rory called Logan and told him, He hasn't even contacted her at all, She's actually not even that upset because she's been spending a lot of time with Jess. Jess has been staying in the apartment above the dinner and most nights Rory sleeps there too, Jess went and got her a tooth brush, Hair brush, Pj's and everything else she would need for spending the night over, He let her sleep on the bed when she is there but sometimes she wants him to hold her at night so he sleeps in the bed with her. Luke and Lorelai are actually happy jess has been so supportive and helpful to Rory, They know she really needs it from a peer not just a parent, jess has even seemed to have changed since he was a teen he's been more talkative and letting Lorelai know things and has been very open about wanting to keep it non sexual beyond kissing a bit, he wants them to know he really does still care for Rory a lot and wants to be around for the long haul.

He's been taking her to appointment's and making sure she is well fed, Hes doing everything Luke would do to make sure that Rory and the baby where eating properly, Jess has even been getting her to journal about how she's feeling so she has something to look back on later, he said he wished he had more stuff from when he was young and he would have loved knowing what his mom want threw during her pregnancy and even after jimmy left.

They ended up talking and laying in the bed and she said she wanted to do writing again but she couldn't seem to get a job at any paper's

"Write a book" jess said

"About what" Rory said

"Something you know" jess said

"Like what my life is in shambles I'm not sure what I know anymore" Rory said

"Write about you and your mom, Your relationship growing up" jess said

"That's genius, Who knows it better then me well other them my mom" Rory said

"Exactly no one could tell it better" jess said

Rory got to writing from the beginning right away and jess went grocery shopping, She had the first 3 chapters done within hour's it just flowed out of her.

"Jess can you do me a favor?" Rory asked

"Yes anything" jess said

"Can you read the first 3 chapters and let me know what you honestly think I mean brutally honest" Rory asked

"Yes, I will but I'm sure its great" jess said

"I mean brutal honesty" Rory said

"Yes Darling" Jess said with a snicker and a smile

"I'm going to lay down, Can you get me some ice cream for later please jess?" she said

"Yes then I will read while you sleep" he said

"Ok" she said

There was a knock on Lorelai's house door

"Hell….o Logan Hi what can I do for ya?" Lorelai asks

"Where is she I need to talk to her" Logan says

"I think she's at the diner in the apartment" Lorelai says

"Thank you Lorelai" Logan said

Logan runs off into the dinner and runs up to Luke whos behind the counter

"Luke where is Rory? I need to see her" Logan said

"Logan I don't know if she wants to see you or even talk to you" Luke said

"Where is she….." Logan said

"Upstairs, knock first" Luke said

Logan walks up the stairs and knocks on the door

"Did you forget you….. What do you want Logan"

"Wow I have gotten that a lot today, We need to talk about this baby"

"There is nothing to talk about, I'm keeping the baby and you cant change that"

"I don't want to change that but I want a DNA test I need one before I get married"

"I'm not risking my pregnancy for you Logan you should believe me when I say it's yours"

"It's not fully for me its for my dad so he wont try to say you are trying to trap me"

"You really think I care what your dad say's? I don't need your family in and out of this baby's life like my dad was in mine, I'm perfectly fine doing it on my own"

"Honey I'm home….. " Jess said as he walked in and noticed Logan

"What you moved on with him?" he said

"No, Not like its your business, We are friends" she said

"I've been here taking care of her, I'm doing what you should have been here doing a week ago" Jess said

"I'm sorry I had to work some things out and think about things I didn't realize you would swoop in so fast" he said

"He didn't swoop, Hes being a good friend, and you could have called and said hey I need some time to let it sink in instead of not bothering to call me back and then suddenly out of no where popping in unannounced" she said

"Well I'm sorry It didn't hit me till last night that I'm going to be a father, I have to explain to my family and my fiancée how it happened, I could literally lose everything over this" Logan said

"Well THIS is a baby and you where a willing participant and once again I don't want or need anything from you" Rory said

"I want to help raise this baby" Logan said

"Well I'm not moving to London and I wont let you come in and out of the baby's life when you feel like it and I'm not telling you that you have to tell your family, you can walk away I don't have the luxury of that" Rory said

"Well I don't want to be like my dad, I want to be in my child's life as much as I can" Logan said

"Well you better move close then" Rory said

"I don't know if my dad will allow me too relocate and I don't think Odette will" Logan said

"I don't care what your dad say's and frankly I don't think Odette should be your main priority" Rory said

"She's going to be my wife she has a say" Logan said

"Make it work, If she loves you then she will do what it takes for you to be in your kids life but if not maybe you shouldn't marry her. So your in or your out, If you in you are in 100% if your out your out 100%" Rory said

"Ok, can I take a few day's and talk to my family" Logan asked

"Yes you have 3 day's to figure it out and let me know" Rory said

"What if my dad says we have to get married?" Logan asks

"Well your dad cant make me do anything I don't want to do and honestly I don't even know if it would be worth it, I would possibly just end up with Mitchum 2.0 thinking hes sneaking around when everyone knows about his affairs" Rory said

"I'm not like my father" Logan said loudly

"Hey you already had an affair behind your fiancée's back" Rory said

"Ya an affair with the woman I love" Logan said

"Well if you loved me so much you shouldn't have gotten engaged or stayed engaged" Rory said

"Maybe I should have fought for you but for all I knew you would just turn me down again" Logan said

"No I wanted you to fight for me and ask for me to stay but you didn't, It broke my heart being the other woman and then having to say goodbye"

"I didn't know that" Logan said

"You should have seen it in my eye's there is only 2 men in this world who can look into my eyes and know how I'm really feeling and Logan your one of them" Rory said

"Would you turn me down now if I fought for you?" Logan asked

"I don't know, I don't even know if I could trust you to not back out. Just go talk your family see how they expect to fix this, Even if its not broken" Rory said

That night at the Huntzburger home

"Mom, Dad I have something serious to talk to you about" Logan said

"What could it possibly be so close to the wedding, your not pushing it back again are you?" Shira said

"I'm going to be a father" Logan said

"Well then you must get married immediately" Shira said

"Odette isn't the mother, Rory is" Logan said

"How could you do this to the family, Rory needs to get rid of the baby" Mitchum said

"She already said she wont, Not that I asked her because I never would, I love her and I want to raise the baby"

"Odette wont raise your mistress' child" Mitchum said

"I don't want her too, I don't love her I don't even want to marry her" Logan said

"Well you cant call the wedding off, you cant tell her about the baby"

"I want to move closer so I can be apart of this baby's life and if Odette doesn't want to I cant marry her, I need to be in this child's life" Logan said

"How do you even know it's your baby she could have been with lots of men and just be blaming it on your for money and the name" Shira said

"She wouldn't do that and we all know she doesn't care about the family money or name, it's my baby" Logan said

"We will discuss this in the morning at the office, I need time to think how to work this out" Mitch said in a stern tone


	3. Chapter 3

**November 13th**

Logan and Mitchum meet in the office to discuss the pregnancy news in privacy

"Find out what Rory want's" Mitchum asked

"She doesn't want anything, she just thought I should know, I'm the one who wants to be in the kids life" Logan said

"Did she ask you to leave Odette?" Mitchum asked

"No he just made me realize that this baby should be my top priority and she wont allow me to walk in and out of the kids life" Logan said

"What would you do if Odette wont move where I transfer you IF I transfer you?" Mitchum asked

"I would end the engagement, This baby is going to be a big part of my life and if you don't transfer me I will quit" Logan said

"You realize this is going to cost a lot of money right?" Mitchum said

"Yes I know unfortunately" Logan said

"Well you have to talk to Odette and tell her I may be transferring you back out this way and see what she say's" Mitchum said

"She already said no, She said she would have her father make you change your mind" Logan said

"Well the only way out is if she breaks it off with you, So if you think this is best we will do what you think is best and get her to break it off with you" Mitchum said

"Fine, Transfer me to Hartford branch and say I'm needed at home due to grandpa's bad health and don't back down" Logan said

"Fine, You go tell Rory your moving back home to take care of that baby but I will be asking for a DNA test after the birth before anything is signed" Mitchum said

"I'm sure she will have no problem with that after the birth" Logan said

Logan drives back to stars hollow to talk face to face with Rory, He knows she's probably at the diner

"Is she upstairs?" Logan ask's Luke

"Yes, She's not alone" Luke answers

Logan walks up the stairs and knocks on the door waiting for an answer

"Hello Logan, Come here to tell me something?" Rory asks

"Yes can I come in and sit?" Logan asks

"Yes" Rory says as she gestures to the couch

"So me and my dad have figured a plan, Odette is refusing to move here if I'm transferred but I am being transferred to Hartford, My dad wants her to leave me but she will not know about the baby. My dad is fully on board about us raising the baby but he does want a DNA test after the birth before any papers are signed if that is ok" Logan says

"Yes just not during the pregnancy, When is the transfer?" Rory says

"Immediately, Its under the basis that my grandfathers health is worsening and it really is" Logan said

"I don't care about the details as long as me and our baby aren't in danger: Rory said

"No you wont be in danger, my dad and I do not want that, This baby may very well be my old child and will be the heir" Logan said

"I'm well aware, that's why your dad insists on a DNA test" Rory said

"Rory, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight o discuss somethings alone" Logan said

"I suppose, But its not a date" Rory said

"Ok I will pick you up around 8, here or your moms?" Logan said

"My house" Rory said

"So you live where?" Logan asked

"At my mom's I just spend a lot of time here, I want to leave the newlyweds alone"

"Ok so tonight" Logan said

"Yes" Rory answered

Logan went to his family home to get ready for this unofficial date, While Rory and jess talked.

"So, what are you feeling?" Jess asked

"I don't know, hes at least making an effort to be a father" Rory said

"What do you think he wants to talk about?"

"Probably just baby stuff and how things will work"

"I sure hope he doesn't try to get back with you while hes still engaged"

"Oh that wont be happening, I refuse to be the other woman again, Look what that got me" Rory said as she touched her stomach

"I hope I fit into this family of yours somehow" jess said

"Jess you will always be family, and I will make sure there is always a place for you" Rory said

Jess was really hoping that Logan didn't find a way to worm his way back with Rory, He wanted what was best for the baby and Rory even if it was just as Rory's friend for now. This dinner she was going to with Logan was killing Jess inside he loves Rory and doesn't want her hurt by the playboy known as Logan.

Rory is at her mom's house finishing getting ready when there was a knock at the door

"Hey Logan, I just have to change I didn't realize I was getting a little bump" Rory said

Logan reaches out and grabs her by the wrist and assess' the dress she's in

"Rory you look beautiful you don't need to hide your bump, I love that bump it's our baby" Logan said

"Oh, I thought you wanted to keep it a secret" Rory said

"honestly it isn't noticeable unless you know" Logan said

"I still would like to wear a different dress, I haven't worn this since the well the guy Yale party my parents threw" Rory said

"Oh ya I remember, our first little party in the pool house" Logan said

"Ya, that was a long time ago but I guess part of the beginning" Rory said with a sigh

Rory puts a note in her phone for her book about that night

"What are you writing in there?" Logan asked

"Oh just to remember to put the party in my book" Rory said

"What book? Is it about us?" Logan asked

"No its about the relationship between me and my mom, But yes you will be in it also" Rory said

"Oh hopefully I wont look to bad in it" Logan said

"No, I think I'm just going to leave some specifics out so you don't look bad" Rory said with a smile

Rory ran off back to her room to change her dress

"Hey what kind of look should I be going for?" Rory yelled at Logan

"Dressy casual" Logan said

Logan began to walk into the kitchen and walked by Rory's room with the door opened a crack and he could see her changing, he just stood there looking at her thinking "That's the beautiful women whos going to be the mother of my child" she noticed him looking at her thru the corner of her eye

"Like what you see Logan?"

She opened the door a bit more and she was just in her panties

"Uhhhh… Sorry I didn't mean to spy" Logan said with a stutter

"It's ok, Can you come help me get this dress on?"

"Yes of course" Logan said

It was a beautiful navy blue dress that was loose fitting from the bust down so her little bump was hidden, Once he zipped up her dress and hooked it at the top he kneeled down

"are these the shoes your going to wear" Logan asked

"Yes, are the ok" Rory asked

"Yes, perfect" Logan said with a smile

Logan placed each shoe on her foot and stood her up and she twirled

"Beautiful" Logan said

"Well I'm ready let's go, where are we going anyways" Rory asked

"To dinner at a place" Logan said

"Does this place have a name?" Rory asked

"Yes" Logan replied

"What is it" Rory asked

"I forgot, but the driver knows" Logan said with a big grin

"Fine surprise me" Rory said with a smile

"I will" Logan said

Logan held the door of the car open for Rory and helped her get in

"So why a driver?" Rory asked

"I didn't feel like driving I thought we could talk better if I could look at you" Logan said

"Ok well talk" Rory said

"I want to know if there could ever be an US?"

"Honestly right now no, your still engaged and we are in a complicated situation plus I have someone else to think about now" Rory said

"What about if I didn't have one?" Logan asked


	4. Chapter 4

"Then depending on how things go I would think about it but I need to do what's best for our baby" Rory said

"I understand, I really hope things go well then, I would really love to raise this baby with you" Logan said

"I would like that too but as of right now we can co-parent and that's all" Rory said

"Ok, Now the next question. Would you want to live with me after Odette is gone?" Logan asked

"Once again we will see, but if I was too it may not be for us as a couple I may want my own room" Rory said

"That would be fine I would just be happy to have you and the baby close" Logan said

"I'm happy to hear you would be ok with that" Rory said

"Next question where would you want to live if you where to live with me, Hartford or Stars hollow" Logan said

"Hartford would be closer for your work and I don't exactly have a job so…." Rory said

"Ok settled I will get a place in Hartford" Logan said

"Ok" Rory said

"Do you want me to come to your appointment's?" Logan asked

"Only if you want too" Rory said

The car stop's "We are here Mr. Huntzburger"

"Thank you frank" Logan say's

"What you got frank?" Rory asks in shock

"Yes, he is the only driver I trust to keep things quiet" Logan says

"Understandable, he did drive for you all the way threw collage" Rory said

Logan took her to her favorite Italian restaurant that is so hard to get into unless you book months in advance

"Logan how did you get a reservation so fast?" Rory asked

"My dad knows the owner and the chef, he gave us a private room for the two of us, It's the VIP room" Logan said

"Wow, Perks to being a Huntzburger" Rory said

"Well honestly it's a perk of knowing the right people, the reservation is under Hayden and we get a private entrance" Logan said

"Oh nice, then no paparazzi will take our photo's" Rory said with a laugh

"Exactly, I wouldn't want to have you or the nugget be in danger" Logan said

"The nugget?" Rory said with an eyebrow raised

"Yes, it's first nick name" Logan said

"I'm sure we can come up with a better one" Rory said

"We will see" Logan said with a smirk

"Did you tell the boy's yet" Rory asked

"No I was going to ask you if we could" Logan said

"Well yes but make it clear no one else can know and thank you for asking" Rory said

"Can I phone them and ask them to come here right now?" Logan asked

"Of course we can surprise them" Rory said

Logan called the boys and they aid they would be there in 15 min

"Well they are on the way" Logan said

"Good, I cant wait to see their face's" Rory said

"Me either" Logan said

"I'm going to hide in the bathroom to surprise them" Rory said

"Oh this will be epic" Logan said

The boy's arrived into the room

"Mate, What's so urgent?" Finn asked

"Well I needed to tell the three of you something but it cant leave this room" Logan said

"Who did you kill?" Robert asked

"No one, Yet" Logan said

"Who are you going to kill" Colin asked

"No one I hope" Logan said

"So spill it and by that I don't mean the booze" Finn said

"I'm going to be a dad" Logan said

"WHAT, how are you going to get our of the wedding now your stuck with the crazy bitch" robert said

"Odette isn't pregnant" Logan said

"Then who…" Finn said with a surprised expression

Rory walks in the room behind the boy's

"Me" Rory said

"Reporter girl!" Colin says exieted

"Love, Congratulation's" Finn said

"What when?" Robert ask's

Logan and Rory look at each other

"New Hampshire" Logan and Rory say together

"Well I knew that trip was special, I didn't know it was this special" Finn said

"Well it's good I haven't been able to sell the Inn" Colin said

"Now what" Robert asked

"Well I'm moving back to Hartford to work here, to be close to Rory and the baby. Odette doesn't want to move here but my dad is telling Odette's dad that its due to grandfathers health and insisting I stay, If it goes perfectly Odette will leave me and I'm free" Logan said

"Mitchum Huntzburger is in on this…. And is ok?" Colin said

"Yes, he is willing to do what ever I think is best and its better then me quitting my job" Logan said

"So you and Rory are back together?" Robert asked

"No, we will revisit that when Odette is gone, Rory doesn't want to be in the position again, she deserves to be #1" Logan said

"I may end up living with him but just as co-parents too see where things go but it depends on how things go" Rory said

"We will be the god parent's right" Finn asked

Logan and Rory look at each other and nod

"Of course you will be the 3 god father's, we know the baby would be taken care of and never have a want in life" Rory said

"Yes and I'm sure this baby will have things bought that aren't needed" Robert said looking at Colin

"Of course, that is the Colin way" Colin said

"I will try to keep the baby from the scotch as much as I can" Robert said

"I wouldn't give the baby scotch" Finn said

"I'm not worried about the baby year's it's more about the before collage years" Rory said

"Now boys don't get to ahead of your self's, we would have to die or be unable to care for the baby first. I will need your help also getting Odette to leave me she cant know about Rory"

"Oh we are on it and we would never tell her about Rory our sweet love" Finn said

"Good now lets get working" Logan said

 **November 20th**

A week has passed and Logan has fully moved his thing's into the Hartford apartment he is renting until he find's a house to live in once Odette fully calls the wedding off. Odette refused to move to Hartford and is in London but the London place isn't going to be played for after December 1st so she has to move out.

"Odette, You have to move out by the 1st of December" Logan said

"No you will keep paying rent for me here, I live here" Odette said

"No I wont pay rent for you there, if we are getting married you need to be here with me or we shouldn't be getting married" Logan said

"I hate the united states and you know that" Odette said

"Well I'm needed her so this is where I live now, I'm sorry but I'm not changing my mind" Logan said

"If you want to marry me you will insist to move back immediately" Odette said

"No, he is my grandfather and if you want to marry me you will come here" Logan said

"Maybe I don't want to marry you" Odette said

"Well then call it off, Leave me" Logan said

"No we can be married and live apart" Odette said

"No we cant" Logan said

"Fine I will be there soon" Odette said

Logan called the guy's and told them she was on her way in the next 2 day's so they had better start faze 1 of "Make Odette leave". Then he called Rory to tell her what was going on.

 **November 21st**

Odette finally arrived the next day to find Finn, Colin and Robert stark naked walking around the 4 bedroom apartment.

"What are you all doing here?" Odette rudely asks

"We are staying here" Colin say's

"No this is Logan and my apartment" Odette says

"Yes Logan and you also live here, we are here till after the wedding" Robert says

"No, You must leave" Odette says

"We are here planning the bachelor week party" Finn said

"No its 1 night" Odette said

"No, No it's a week and Logan agrees" Finn said

"No I out rule you, It's one night or nothing" Odette said

"Logan and us over rule you 4 against 1 its 7 days" Colin said

"Well them I'm combining the bachelor and bachelorette parties" Odette insisted

"Why would you want to do that?" Robert asked

"I don't trust you idiots to keep him safe" Odette said

"He's a big boy he can say no to anything" Colin said

"No he wont say no and you know it, he will do anything you tell him too" Odette said

"No he will say no if he doesn't want to do it" Finn said

Logan comes walking in to the apartment, Gives Odette a kiss on the cheek say's hello and tells the boys to get ready they are going on a guys night

"Excuse me, I just got here I want to stay home" Odette said

"Well good, you can stay here we are going boy's only" Logan said

"No, I want to stay here alone with you and I want them out" Odette said

"Well I made these plans before I knew you would be here today and the guys will be staying here till after the wedding" Logan said

"I'm coming to make sure you don't drink yourself to death, Just give me a few minutes to change" Odette said

"Ya whatever" Finn said

All 4 guys quickly grabbed their clothing and ran out the door to the elevator and got dressed on the way to Finn's SUV, When Odette came out she started to freak out and called Logan's cell over and over till he turned it off, Rory knew to call Finn if she needed him, They all headed to pick Rory up and a few other girls where meeting them for a new adventure, They went to the one place they knew Odette would never find them


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday, December 20, 2016

1:46 PM

They drove to New Hampshire to the Inn Colin Owned and Odette had no idea about, They had a few other LDB friends meeting them up there and they all knew that anything that happened there stayed there.

Odette called everyone she could think of, Shira, Mitchum, Honor even a few of his other LDB friends, Everyone but Shira knew where he would be or who he would be with at least other then Shira who was kept in the dark about everything and no one would tell. Odette finally called Finn's cell

"Hello you have reached Finn, Don't bother leaving a message because I don't check them bye" and he hung up

This made Odette mad so she called the other guy's

"Hello, How can I help you?" Colin answered

"Where is Logan I need to talk to him" Odette barked

"He's a little tied up and cant talk" Colin said with a laugh

Odette could hear girls in the back ground, giggling and chanting chug, chug, chug Colin was also acting like he was drunk and this enraged Odette even more. Odette called her father and told him she couldn't marry Logan he was out drinking with his friends and a bunch of girls, Her dad told her to relax he was just blowing off steam and she had to marry him. Odette didn't know the truth Logan wasn't drinking Only Finn was while Robert drove, The truck was full all 8 seats. No one from the LDB liked Odette they all loved Rory, So they had no problem covering for them.

Once to the Inn everyone was assigned their rooms and they put their stuff in before the celebration started, It was a masquerade theme, Yes they did drink, Everyone but Rory and a few other's of course, everyone played pool, danced, sang, ate and had a great weekend. On the last day Logan finally turned his cell back on and called Odette

"Where are you, when will you be home" she barked at Logan

"I will be flying home tomorrow evening" Logan said

"Why cant you be any sooner?" Odette barked slightly quieter

"Well I need to blow off some steam" Logan said

"Those boys you call friends are bad influences on you, I insist they stay in their own homes" Odette said

"I cant go back on my word that they could stay with us while planning the bachelor party week" Logan said

"It's only one night" Odette said

"We planned a whole week, My dad already knows and he's going" Logan said

"Oh well I suppose you cant get into trouble then" Odette said

"No" Logan said

"Well let me know if you will be home sooner" Odette said

"I will" Logan said

Logan knew Odette was up to something with her last statement and Odette figured she had enough time to have someone come spend the night, Little did she know there was security cameras in the house linked up to a recorder, If Odette did anything in the apartment Logan and his dad would know.

"Hello, Come over he wont be home till tomorrow evening" Odette said to someone over then phone

An hour later a man came over and as soon as the door was closed and locked he was kissing Odette passionately and she had her legs wrapped around his waist, Logan had part of what he needed to get out of the wedding without calling it off himself and he got it all. Mitchum copied the little film and sent Odette's Father an email.

"Pierre, I don't know how you expect my son to marry a woman who does things like this in his home while he is out of town on business, A woman should not be sleeping around while engaged to another man, I expect her behavior to change and for her to not wind up pregnant near or before the wedding, If she does and claims she has been with no one else I will sue for breach of contract" Mitchum included the video of Odette and the mystery man

Mitchum called Logan and told him what he had done.

"So you made sure he knows but doesn't know that I know?" Logan asked

"Yes, and I made it clear if she winds up pregnant I will sue for breach of contract" Mitchum said

"Good so hopefully she will leave willingly and fast, I haven't slept with her since before Rory got pregnant so if she does end up pregnant it's not mine" Logan said

"Good to know son, I hope it works as planned" Mitchum said

"Me too, This is just faze 1 of my plan" Logan said

Logan and the boy's headed back to Hartford and didn't tell Odette, The boys went upstairs first to see if the guy was still there, They quietly entered and sat in the living room, Dining room and in front of the door and Logan called her from what he said was a block away to say he was going to be home within 10 min. Well once she got that call the guys could hear her in the room telling the mystery man to hurry up and get dressed because Logan was only a few min away, She shoves him half dressed into the living room noticing Finn sitting on the couch with a cheeky smile

"Hello Odette, In a hurry?" Finn asked

"It's not what it looks like" Odette said

"Well it looks like your in your knickers' and he was naked" Robert said

"It it's not what it appears to be please explain" Colin said

"I was drawing him" Odette said

"Ok that would explain him but not your dress attire or the bedroom" Colin said

"Or the noises" Finn added

"I was really warm and I am wearing a shirt over my undergarment's, Now let him out before Logan get's here" Odette barked at Robert

"No, we want to hear you say it, say you have cheated on Logan" Colin said

"I have not, I wouldn't do that I am going to marry him" Odette said

Logan walk's in the door to find his 3 best friends, His fiancée and a man…. He knows this man…..

"Odette, Is there something you would like to tell me?" Logan asks

"I was just drawing him and it's really hot in here so I put a long shirt on" Odette say's

"Why not a sun dress" Logan ask's

"I didn't want to get charcoal on it" Odette say's

"What about the noises we heard when we got home" Finn ask's

"There was no noises, we where talking they are just trying to get you to leave me Logan" Odette said

"Odette, this is the last chance to tell me the truth, I have ways of finding out everything you have done in this apartment" Logan said

"How?" Odette said with a worried tone

"There is security camera's every where" Colin said

"You didn't trust me?" Odette said

"They came with the apartment" Logan said

"Fine, They are telling the truth, I had a moment of weakness and almost had sex with him" Odette said

"I thought he was your cousin John Pierre" Logan said

"No he's a family friend" Odette said

"Well I hope it didn't go any further then just making out, My father will find out and he will sue your family for it, and we would get more then if you where to just call the wedding off" Logan said

"Logan can we talk alone" Odette asked

"Yes, The study" Logan said

"I cant marry you, I love John Pierre" Odette said

"So your calling the wedding off?" Logan asked

"Yes" Odette answered

"Good, Now leave" Logan said

Odette get's dressed and packs her suitcase and leaves with John Pierre in shame and Logan call's Mitchum to report the news.

"Logan my son how are things" Mitchum asked

"She's gone, she called the wedding off when I told her about the camera's" Logan said

"Good Now I hope you know I will be suing for breach of contract" Mitchum said

"She will just sue back when she find out about Rory" Logan said

"Rory was before the contract was signed" Mitchum said

"Fine go ahead just realize the money is for the baby" Logan said

"Of course, I wouldn't keep it for myself it's for my grandchild's future" Mitchum said

"Good" Logan said

"Well boy's Let celebrate" Logan shout's

"Bring on the scotch" Finn say's

"Guy's celebration?" Colin ask's

"Yes of course the real guy's night, No girls coming home with me though" Logan said

"No problem mate, Finn the cock block is in effect" Finn said

Logan call's Rory to give her the good new's before they all head out

"Hello" Rory says

"Hi ace, She's gone" Logan says

"Ok, Now what" Rory says

"Me and the guys are going to celebrate, But I wanted you to know, Nugget will have a little nest egg for it's future also" Logan says

"Logan you don't need to do that" Rory says

"I know, My dad and I are going to use the money from the broken contract and putting it away" Logan says

"Well I'm surprised she left so easy" Rory said

"Well she was cheating on me and was caught"

"Your kidding, You cheated on her and made a baby"

"There was an infidelity clause in the prenuptial agreement and her family stood to loose everything and my dad has proof of her infidelity" Logan said

"Oh wow, Your dad is really on board with your decision" Rory said

"Yes as long as it didn't cost him a ton of money or his son, He's happy. He wants me to care for this baby" Logan said

"I didn't think he would care and would just try to keep it a secret" Rory said

"My dad actually likes you, your still the only person to ever stand up to him and then p[rove him wrong" Logan said

"Well it's good to know your dad likes me and isn't mad about the baby" Rory said

"Well he wants us to be a happy family and not make the same mistakes he made" Logan said

"Your father is a man of mystery" Rory said

"Yes he surprises me at times" Logan said

"Well have fun tonight, don't do anything to harmful" Rory said

"Yes mother" Finn said


	6. Chapter 6

November 25th

Today was the day Odette and her family would be served with the lawsuit papers, Logan knew Odette would be angry and he expected her father to phone Mitchum freaking out and he did. Mitchum plainly said a contract was broken because of Odette's infidelity and Logan was upset by it so they wanted damages, Pierre wanted to fight it not realizing they had more proof then Mitchum had originally sent him.

Rory has still been spending time with Jess but she's been spending time with Logan also, She's trying to figure out her feelings for both guy's and they both know about each other and understand she's in a rough emotional spot. Rory is basically openly dating both men but it doesn't go past kissing at the most.

Logan wants to be with her as a family but can understand why she's hesitant, She doesn't know if he's only around because she's pregnant and Jess knows no matter what Logan and Rory will have something keeping them in eachother's life's for ever but knows Rory is scared she may get with jess to only have him run away if things get hard with Logan and the baby, Jess is a known runner and ya so he didn't run when she told him about the baby but it could be a fluke.

Logan decided to call Rory up randomly

"Hey Logan"

"Hey Ace, You want to come look at places with me today?"

"Well sure but don't forget I may not live with you"

"I still want your opinion as our child may be spending time here also"

"Ok I'm at the Gilmore Hartford house"

"Ok I will be there in 10"

Logan's real reason for wanting her to look at places with him is to make sure it's a place she will want to live since he is hoping they will be back together before the baby is born even if it's just as co-parent's, But he hopes it becomes a relationship and possible marriage. Rory is a smart girl she know's he wants to make sure she will like the house in hopes they can be together as a family but knows he wont say that because he doesn't want to make her feel pressured into being with him and she likes that he doesn't want to pressure her but also want's to make sure she likes the place also for comfort reason's.

"Hey ace, We have 4 places to look at today, Hopefully one is right" Logan said

"Well I hope so too, I hate house hunting" Rory said

"Well it's a good thing I don't plan on doing this often" Logan said with a chuckle

"Ya really, So your buying or renting?" Rory asked

"Buying, Even if I don't live here forever I cant sell or rent later on" Logan said

"So an investment property" Rory said

"Ya, I may end up needing a bigger place later on" Logan said

"Well maybe just get a place you can grow into, Maybe have a few guest room's" Rory said

"Or we fill it with kid's" Logan said laughing

"Maybe" Rory said

Logan looked at her in shock, He thought she would get mad and say no right away He thinks "maybe she's leaning towards me and this is her way of hinting"

"Have you thought about having more kids after this one?" Logan asks

"Ya I have, I want this one to have a sibling to be able to share things with, Like you and honor" Rory said

"Did you think how far apart you may want them?" Logan asked

"Well I want to for sure be married before I get pregnant again so maybe 3 or so years apart" Rory said

"Ya 3 years is a good age gap" Logan said

"That was my biggest wish when I was younger I always wanted a sibling, But honestly having my mom made it seem like I had a big sister" Rory said

"You do have an amazing relationship with your mom, your best friends" Logan said

"Ya, I love that we kind of grew up together and struggled together, But I know I don't want to have my kid's not be able to ask for things they want because they know I cant afford it" Rory said

"Well this little nugget here wont ever have a want or worry in life, It will be spoiled by the godfather's" Logan said

"Oh I'm well aware but mommy may have to keep them from spoiling him or her too much" Rory said

"Oh I will help you with that also, We don't need rotten kid's" Logan said

"No that we don't" Rory said

Logan realizes she just did it again…. Agreed with him about multiple kid's….. "She must be thinking what I'm thinking"

Rory realizes what he's been doing and hopes he doesn't think she's decided for sure because she hasn't.

Rory and Logan look at all 4 places and they talked about what she thought

"So what do you think, Should I keep looking?"

"I liked 2 of the houses, The last two actually"

"What did you like about them?"

"The back yard in the 3rd house was huge and has enough room for multiple kids to play in along with a fenced pool area and pool house, it also had 2 bedrooms other then the master suite that had private bathroom access and the other two room's shared a bathroom, The powder room on the main level, The little breakfast nook was nice, but no office area or library" Rory say's

"Ok what about the 4th house" Logan asked

"I loved it 6 bedroom's 6 full bathroom's 2 half bathroom's, a study, a in ground pool, a pool house, big back yard, it's perfect but if you buy it you would need to have the pool fenced off" Rory said

"Well I think we found out house, fencing the pool off would be easy and this house has everything I need and want" Logan said

"Well then make this your house, You can grow into it" Rory said

"Done" Logan said happily

"Well I should get back to the Hartford house I have some things to grab for my book" Rory say's

"Ok, I will take you back, Did you need any help carrying anything" Logan asked

"No I will be ok" Rory said

"Rory I hope you don't have to lift anything" Logan asked

"No it's just a few files" Rory said

"Ok, I just don't want you to over do it" Logan said

"I know, Thank you for the offer though" Rory said

Logan drop's Rory off and makes sure she get's in the house alright before he head's to his apartment where the boy's are waiting for him with a million question's

"Mate how did it go?"

"She picked the 4th house the perfect one, The one I bought last week with our family in mind"

"Well that was easy, I guess you really do know her, Your good at picking the right house and your good at knowing a girls dress size" Robert said

"Ya well it's not final that she's moving in but it's to perfect for her to say no too" Colin said

"Well after a few things she said I think she may end up with me sooner then later, She wants another baby in 3 or so year's, she said she knows we would have spoiled children with you three as god fathers and we would have to keep the spoiling don so we don't have rotten children" Logan said

"Mate, it sounds like a planned family already but don't get your hopes up just in case" Finn said

Rory has gotten the files she needed from the Hartford house and heads back to the apartment to spend time with jess and work on her book a little bit. After Rory has written as much as she can stand to write for the day she sit's with jess and read's a book that Jess asked her opinion on, He happened to have a second copy of the first 3 chapter's so they read it together and cuddled.

Before the third chapter was read Rory and Jess where extremely turned on, Turns out the book was a erotic romance novel and they maybe shouldn't have read it together while in the same room and because they where both obtaining from sex despite the high sex drive's well kissing turned into full on Hot steamy sex… Ooops

After they both realized what had just happened and got dressed

"Rory, I'm so sorry I should have stopped myself" Jess said

"No jess it's my fault too, We cant speak a word of this to anyone" Rory said  
I know, Your mom and Luke would kill me" jess said

"Well there's a good side to this, I finally know what sex with Jess mariano is like and you cant get me pregnant" Rory said

"Ya there is the upside of knowing what it would be like to be together sexually and may I add it was amazing" jess said

"It really cant happen again though " Rory said

"No not in less we are in a monogamous relationship" jess said

"Exactly" Rory said

"Next time the guys send me home with a book proposal to read and they suggest I get your opinion I think we should read it in different house's so we can satisfy our urges separately" Jess said

"Do you think they did this on purpose to try to get this to happen" Rory asks Jess

"I don't know, I sure as hell hope not but it does sound like it a bit" Jess said

"Well please don't tell them it happened" Rory said

"Oh I don't plan on telling them, They don't even know we have kissed" Jess said

"You mean you didn't kiss and tell" Rory said shocked

"No, It's not their business, They don't need to know anything other then I'm your friend and I comfort you" Jess said

"Oh a gentleman" Rory said batting her eyelash's

"Hey don't let that get around, Might ruin my reputation" Jess said and laughed

"I wouldn't dare ruin your bad reputation" Rory said snickering

"It's bad enough the towns gossiping about a certain girl gaining weight, The person who picks her up in a Porsche and the hooligan she's spending a lot of time with" Jess said

"Oh god, Do you think they suspect I'm pregnant and think I'm sleeping with the both of you?"

"I'm thinking they think we are together and your hanging around some rich friends again "  
"Oh god, I guess I have to tell the town soon"

"I'm thinking so"


	7. Chapter 7

**December 5th**

It's the first Monday of the month and that mean's it's the day of the town meeting.

Rory is nervous about tonight she's finally going to tell the town her new's so the rumor mill can stop, Lorelai is going to sit with Rory when she tell's everyone. Taylor bangs in the meeting with his gavel, I know "dirty", He goes over all the town tuff and it's open floor time, Rory puts her hand up and he calls on her, She walks up to the front

"Hello everyone I just wanted to announce that I'm Not just fat I am pregnant"

Everyone look's at jess

"You hooligan you did this too poor innocent Rory" Taylor yells

Jess put's his hand's up like "It wasn't me"

"I get blamed for everything happening still" Jess said

"No Taylor Jess didn't do this too me, My collage BF did….. Jess has just been there to be my emotional support, someone to talk too and friend and I'm not exactly innocent in it, It takes two people to make a baby" Rory said

"I know what it takes to make a baby….." Taylor say's

"Well you seem to think a guy just impregnates a woman without her participation" Jess say's

"Anyways the person in the Porsche is the father and we are just friends right now also trying to figure things out" Rory said

"Well that set's all the roomer's straight" Taylor say's

 **December 9th**

Logan call's Rory from his office

"Hello" Rory answers

"Hi ace, I was calling too see if you would maybe want to come stay at my apartment this weekend and maybe help me pick out furniture and paint color's for the house" Logan asks

"Ya sure, I know you love my input" Rory say's

"I'm off work at 4" Logan say's

"I will be at the apartment around then" Rory say's

Logan already gave her a key to his apartment so if they where going to meet up or she wanted to just crash there she could get in, She came by a few times unannounced possibly too see if Logan is up to no good or not but she does always let him know she's there if he's not.

When Logan get's home from work Rory is already on the couch snacking and looking particularly sexy today.

"You ready to head to the house to figure out room's and colors before furniture?"

"Yes I am let's go"

Once they get to the house Rory walk's by the master bedroom and the room next to it

"Logan the master is your bedroom of course and the room next to it will be me and the babies room" Rory said

"Noo, it goes my room, Baby's room and then your room" Logan said

"Logan I'm fine sleeping in the baby's room" Rory said

"No I insist there is 6 bedrooms you should have your own private space when you're here" Logan said

"Fine you win" Rory said

"Thank you, Now color's" Logan said

"I see a light blue for the master suite, Nursery TBD depending on the sex and My room Royal blue" Rory said

"How about both our bedroom's be royal blue, the kings suite and the queens suite" Logan said

"Ya that work's, Next room Finn's room hmmm Green, Next Colin's room Mocha and chocolate brown and the last bedroom can be the library" Rory said

"I see how Colin and Finn get their own rooms but Robert is forgotten" Logan said

"Robert wasn't forgotten hes the neglected child he can sleep in the basement" Rory said

"Alright I like that idea, As far away from you as possible" Logan said

"Ya hes already said he will take over being the baby's dad if you leave" Rory said

"Ya he like's you still just a little too much for my liking" Logan said

"He's just a big flirt" Rory said

"That's not flirting that's full on hitting on the mother of my child" Logan said

"Ok so he's hitting on me, I would never take him up on it.. Too creepy" Rory said

"What color's for the living room?" Logan said

"Im thinking different tones of brown, Walls in a caramel color" Rory said

"Sound's good, Kitchen?" Logan asked

"Red and white" Rory said

"Simple and stylish" Logan said

"Well colors are picked now for the furniture" Rory said

"Yes to the furniture store" Logan said

Rory and Logan get to the furniture store and Rory is in shock at all the furniture selections they have, They pick items room by room.

Living room

Black leather couch

Black leather love seat

2 black leather lazy boy chairs

1 chocolate brown coffee table

4 chocolate brown end tables

1 four tone brown rug

4 brown tone curtain's

10 pillows in various shades of brown

Master bedroom

Royal Blue and white bedding set

Royal blue curtain's

1 espresso colored bed frame

2 espresso colored end tables

1 espresso colored hope chest/bench

1 king mattress and box spring set of Logan's choosing

Nursery

1 pine crib

1 pine dresser

1 pine change table

1 green rocker and foot stool

1 baby mattress

Rory's room

1 Royal blue and sky blue bedding set (Different from Logan's)

White and Royal blue curtain's

1 chocolate brown bed frame

2 chocolate brown end tables

1 chocolate brown armoire

1 chocolate covered hope chest/bench

1 king mattress and box spring of Rory's choice

Other 2 bedroom's

2 white leather head board's

4 white end tables

2 white leather chair's

2 white dresser's

2 king size mattress' and box spring's

A emerald green and white bed set

White curtains with emerald green detail's

A mocha and white bedding set

Brown curtain's

Library

1 brown leather Couch

1 brown leather chair

1 brown leather foot stool

Office

1 oak desk

1 rolling leather chair

" I think that's all we need for now other then things for the wall's and I'm sure Colin and Robert can help us on that since they seem to have talents for taking photograph's" Logan said

"Yes I think we have it all other then the bathroom stuff and the pool house is going to be orange and yellow" Rory said

"Making this house ours already?" Logan said with a smirk

"Making sure it doesn't look like a total bachelor's pad incase you ever have any business associates over" Rory said

"Good thinking but I'm still keeping George in the living room" Logan said

"I like George, I'm surprised you still have him after so long" Rory said

"Well he spent a lot of time in Finn's place" Logan said

"In that case I'm surprised you have all of George and he's not all dented" Rory says with a laugh

"Ya I know I was surprised too" Logan said

"Want to watch a movie?" Rory said

"Ya sure, What one do you want to watch" Logan asked

"The notebook" Rory said with excitement

"Ok, sappy romantic movie for the gorgeous pregnant woman" Logan said with a smile

Rory curled up in Logan's arms and she fit so perfectly still, She looked up at Logan too see he was just staring at her intently. She Gave him a long romantic kiss, the movie was getting to them, They remembered their relationship together all the good parts and they ended up heavily making out, Rory being a hormonal pregnant women and craving to be with Logan and Logan being so head over heels in love with Rory and finding her super sexy pregnant, Their clothing started to come off and they got even deeper into each other before realizing it they where both naked and she was climbing on top of him to make love like they did so many times. When they were done she just put her head on his chest like every other time they made love.

"Rory, I'm sorry I should have stopped myself I know what the deal was" Logan said

"Logan, I started it, I took off your clothing, I climbed on you" Rory said

"Rory I want to be with you but I don't want you to feel like you have to be" Logan said

"That's the thing Logan, I don't feel like I have to be with you, We are a family even if we aren't married or dating" Rory said

"I know, we are connected by this little nugget your carrying" Logan said

"I have been so worked up since even before I found out about the baby that I'm reliving my urges 3 or more times a day and I would rather relieve them with the father of my child then with anyone else or alone" Rory said

"What are you saying?" Logan asked

"How about for now we are eachother's only sexual partner's, You keep me sane and I keep you from blue balls and we see where things go from there and the best part is we don't need condoms I'm already pregnant. I love you Logan but I'm still so scared" Rory said

"Deal, I promise there's nothing to be scared of" Logan said

"Yes there is, Shira and Elias….. They can make my life a living hell" Rory said

"Honestly Elias is so sick and old he has no clue and as for my mother my dad and I can handle her, so no need to worry" Logan said

"I'm still worried it will all hit you at once and you will spook and run" Rory said as a tear rolled down her face

"Rory, I could never run from you or our little nugget I love you both, and if I did Finn would drag my ass back and let you beat me to death, But I understand and you can take all the time you need I'm not going anywhere" Logan said

"That is true Finn is rather attached to me and already to the baby, And I see you insist on calling the baby our little nugget" Rory said

"Yes, The baby is our little nugget, A nugget of love" Logan said

"Your cheesy Logan, but I love it" Rory said


	8. Chapter 8

**December 12th**

All the new furniture is delivered to the house, Logan had asked Rory to be there when it was delivered to make sure it was all there and Finn was there for muscle to move things if needed.

Rory got light headed after the first few things where brought into the house so Finn made he lay down on the couch so the rest of the stuff could be brought in, Finn knew what furniture went in each room so while she slept him and Colin who ended up showing up mid day decided to set the room's up while she slept, They set the master bedroom and Rory's room up first then "Their room's", Robert had called and asked for the address because he wanted to help but Finn knew what Robert had said and it was very disrespectful to Logan and just fed into Rory's fears, Finn knew if anything happened to Logan that Logan would want Finn to be around for Rory and the baby, He had said so many times threw the year's.

Finn and Colin even unpacked a few of Logan's box's of clothing from London, They found Rory's box's including her box of sexy panties and bra's, Finn just nicely placed them in the top drawer of her new dresser. When they boy's finished they stayed to keep an eye on her until she either woke up or Logan got there, She woke up to her head on Finn's lap and her feet on Colin's lap.

"How the hell did I end up like this?" Rory asked

"Love, We sat down around you and you curled up to me and put your feet on Colin" Finn said

"Oh wow… I must have been dreaming you where Logan or my mom, I'm sorry guy's" Rory said

"Rory it's fine we are here for your comfort and to help you" Colin said

"I know but I really shouldn't be curling up with you, Logan would be so upset" Rory said

"Love, He would just be happy you are taken care of and safe, You must have felt the body heat and needed some cuddles" Finn said

"How is it that off all the guy's in Yale I found Logan and you guy's, and you all turned out to be the good guys not the jerks you acted like?" Rory asked

"Ahh you see Logan fell in love with the only girl who didn't swoon to him and had no problem saying what was on her mind and you became one of us, Our savior in a way" Colin said

"Love, You even us out and make sure we stay alive, You showed us we can love" Finn said

"Your both cheesy sap's like Logan" Rory said

"Yes, but only with you" Colin said

"So why didn't Robert come over?" Rory asked

"We don't think it's a good idea he come over in less Logan is here, we know what he said and we know it just fed your fears of Logan leaving, and it was disrespectful to Logan for him to say what he did to you" Collin said

"Wait, What happened to the real Colin and Finn? They couldn't care less if they disrespected someone" Rory said jokingly

"You and Logan are different, You are the love of his life, The carrier of his precious cargo, we don't dare step on his toe's" Finn said

"Well in that case, thank you. I don't really feel comfortable near him alone since he said that stuff" Rory said


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days Rory spends some time at her moms house and tells the guys she just needs along time to think, She's really conflicted on who she really wants to be with, She has feelings for both the guys but to what the extent of her feeling is the problem, She's slept with both Jess and Logan and neither of them know about her sleeping with the other since she got pregnant and she want's to keep it that way but she also doesn't want to hurt either of them so she decided she isn't going to date either of them.

 **December 20th**

She realizes now that sleeping with jess was the wrong thing to do, he was just a substitute for needing to feel close to someone and Yes it was great sex but it wasn't from love just lust in the heat of the moment, She also decided she would live with Logan just as friends and co-parents and get to know each other better again, he could go to any baby related activities if he chose too and they could still do movies and dinners and date other people if they chose too but Rory didn't and wasn't going to have sex with anyone else, she felt as if it would be invading her baby's privacy being with someone other then Logan.

Rory knows she loves Logan more then she has ever loved another man but she also has to think about the baby and put the needs of the child first. She is also still scared that Logan will take off at the first bit of roughness or go bad to his old ways if she isn't constantly having sex with him, She decided to stop having sex with him when she moved into the house on the basis that she wanted to keep any romantic feelings aside while her and Logan go to know each other as friends and not have the sexual side involved.

 **4 weeks pass january 17th**

Logan and Rory have been living in the house together for just under a month without sex and she's starting to wonder if he would go else were for sex if she isn't having sex with him so she decides to put him to the test, Every spare moment she got with him she would tease him but not have sex, She went to his office at lunch to have a hot and heavy make out session and some dry humping or even groping and she did this for two weeks before she finally brought up with him about what he has been doing to release his tension, she knew he wasn't having sex with anyone since he wouldn't hide it from her as he wouldn't be able too.

"Logan I have to ask, everyday for the last few weeks we have been getting pretty hot and heavy but we haven't been having sex, what have you been doing to keep yourself comfortable?" Rory asks

"Honestly, Its been a mix between cold showers and masturbation" Logan says shyly

"So no girls" Rory asks knowing fully well

"Rory, you are and always will be the only woman I want and honestly your all I can think about and I would never have sex with someone else just to release some tension" Logan says

"I'm glad to hear that, I think maybe I may be ready to start the more physical side of a relationship with you again, these last 2 weeks have been killing me and masturbating just isn't cutting it anymore I need the real thing, I need the father of my child" Rory says

"You don't have to if your not ready, I don't want to make you feel like you have to just to keep me from exploding or going anywhere else" Logan says

"I'm doing it for us, You know I love you with all my heart and I know you love me. I want us to be together, we will take it slow as things progress we will let it happen we may not have sex today but what happens, happens as long as it's just the three of us ok" Rory says

"Deal, just the three of us making a little family" Logan says smiling

 **4 weeks pass February 14th**

Logan goes off to work at his normal time after giving Rory a kiss and hug saying goodbye, they are still sleeping in separate rooms and not having sex yet but they do still get each other all worked up and pleasure themselves often. Rory goes for a nap around 9am and around 11am she is awoken by someone knocking at the door so she answers it

"Hello"

"Hi a delivery for Miss Rory Gilmore"

"That's me"

"Sign here please"

Rory signs for the package and the delivery person gives her 2 dozen long stem roses in white and red, a box of Swiss chocolates, a big white box wrapped in a bow and a smaller red box wrapped in a bow along with an envelope

"Thank you" Rory says and closes the door

Rory opens the envelope to find Logan's hand writing saying

"I hope you like the flowers, chocolates and the other two gift's, Open them up and be ready at 5 Love Logan"

Rory Opens the big white box to find a beautiful form fitting red dress, then opens the smaller red box to find a pair of beautiful high heels.

Rory calls Logan's office

"Logan Huntzberger speaking"

"Logan, Thank you for the roses, chocolates and the Dress and heels. Were are you taking me tonight"

"Hi Ace, I'm glad you like it all. I'm taking you and the nugget out to a nice Valentines day dinner and I cant tell you where it will ruin the surprise" Logan says with a chuckle

"Fine, Fine We will be ready at 5 hopefully in the dress if it fit's" Rory says

"It will fit and if you need any jewelry call Finn he knows what to do" Logan says

"Finn and jewelry Interesting" Rory says

"Ya hes good at picking out jewelry like me" Logan says

"Ok, see you at 5 Bye Logan" Rory says

"Bye Ace" Logan says

Rory goes and works on her book till she realizes its 3 and she starts to get ready so she can for sure be ready when Logan picks her up at 5.

"Honey, I'm home" Logan yells when he walks in the door while laughing

"Oh darling I have been waiting for you all day slaving behind the hot stove" Rory says from the bedroom

"And the house didn't burn down" Logan says jokingly

"Ya ya ya, Hush mister" Rory says

"Are you ready the car is here" Logan asks

"Yes, just putting my earrings on, Close your eyes I want to surprise you" Rory says

"Fine, but hurry, I don't want to be late" Logan says

Rory walks into the front room and stands in front of Logan

"Ok, open your eyes" Rory says

"WOW, Your even more gorgeous then usual" Logan says and then leans into her to give her a kiss

"Thank you, you don't think the dress is to tight on my bump" Rory asks

"No, its perfect, I wanted to show off my beautiful age and our growing baby" Logan says

"Good because this bump is just going to keep growing till it explodes" Rory says laughing

"I sure hope so, your so sexy with a growing bump knowing its growing from our love" Logan says

"Mushy sap. But I love it" Rory says with a smile

While in the back of the car Logan cant keep from looking at Rory with his big smile, She turns to him and kisses him and he reciprocates and goes to pull away before she deepens the kiss and he allows her to take control of him. 20 minutes after Logan picks Rory up they are at the restaurant he made reservations for Angelo's Italian Restaurant, it's the place to go for Valentines day and is usually booked 6 months in advance for this particular day.

"Logan, how did you get us in here. I have been trying to eat here for the last 4 months but they are always fully booked" Rory says

"I Called and asked if they had an opening for us and they were more then happy to give us the VIP room they normally keep empty for celebrities" Logan says

"Did you use your name" Rory asked

"I just said its for Miss Hayden" Logan says

"Wow" Rory says

"Lets got you and little nugget fed we have somewhere to go after dinner" Logan says

"Are you going to tell me where or what we are doing after" Rory asks

"I can tell you the boys will be there" Logan says

"OK, that's something at least" Rory says

They eat their dinner and talk a little bit and kiss a lot, it was a nice romantic dinner and Rory decided she was going to have some fun and run her hand up Logan's thigh under the table getting higher and higher as time went on until she was stroking him threw his pant's, He decided to play this game too and put his hand on her bare thigh getting higher and higher as the night went on. Once they finished dinner they decided to sit for a few minutes and finish their drinks without touching each other to calm down before they went to the next place.

Once in the limo Rory continued to rub Logan's thigh and stoke him over his pant's and he decided to continue to rub her thigh more also but he warned her when they were close to they could cool down again before getting to the place.

"We are dancing with the guys tonight" Rory said happily

"Of course, only if your up to dance that is" Logan says

"Yes, I miss dancing with you" Rory says

"I miss it too" Logan says

Once in the dance club they find the guys with their chosen girls of the night and Logan takes rory onto the dance floor after he orders them both a drink. They dance to a few songs and then Blue moon played and took them back to their first dance at her grandparents vow renewal.

"Do you remember" Rory asks

"Of course, part of the beginning of us" Logan says

"Ya, that night was for sure an interesting night" Rory says

"One of the many" Logan says

They dance and kiss passionately before she grabs his hand and leads him off the dance floor into a dark hallway that leads into the back off the coat checkroom.

"Ace, what are we doing here" Logan asks

"Being spontaneous" Rory says as she rubs Logan threw his pants

"Oh really, Cant wait any longer" Logan says with a smirk

"Live a little huntzberger" Rory says smiling

Logan and Rory make out heavily and Rory undoes the buttons on his shirt and undoes his belt and pant's dropping them around his ankles, He pulls her dress up to find she's not wearing any panties

"Plan this ace" Logan asks

"No I didn't want pantie lines" Rory giggles as she pulls his boxers down to his ankle

Logan grabs Rory by the hips and lifts her up to his waist against a wall where she wraps her legs around his waist and he rubs the tip of his penis along her opening without entering driving her to moan, He then thrusts himself into her while kissing along her collarbone and breasts, He thrusts in and out listening to her quietly moaning in his ear until he feels her tightening up on him about to cum and he kisses her deeply knowing she's going to moan loudly if he doesn't, he cums with her and lets out a grunt while passionately kissing her, He pulls himself out of her still kissing her.

"We should sneak to the bathroom and clean up" Logan says

"Ya, good thing the bathrooms are right next to here" Rory says


	10. Chapter 10

They sneak into the wheelchair accessible bathroom to clean up before heading back thru the coat check and back onto the dance floor hoping no one noticed they disappeared, They danced one song before heading back to the table with the guys

"Love, you look absolutely glowing" Finn says

"Uh ya thank you I feel good" Rory says

"Logan you look cheerful tonight" Colin says

"Ya of course I'm with Rory and our baby on valentines day" Logan says

"Oh I'm sure" Finn says

"So were did you to run off too from the dance floor" Robert asks

"What do you mean" Logan asks

"We saw you both walk into the hall back there, what did you two get up too" Colin says

"Making out, talking you know that kind of stuff" Rory says

"Oh ya so no hanky panky in the back of the coast check room" Finn says

Logan just has a big smile on his face

"I resent that comment" Rory says snickering

"Ahh yes I have done that many of times" Colin says

"I don't need to or want to know" Rory says

"Was it at least good Love" Finn asks

"Better then good" Rory says

"Looks like it was a lot better then good for you both" Robert says

After a few more hours of dancing Logan and Rory headed home, Making out in the back of the car like a couple of horny teenager until they got home. Once home Rory and Logan both went into their rooms to change into something more comfortable and decided they where going to watch a movie before bed, Rory put on a pair of short shorts and a tank top that barely covered her stomach and Logan just put on a pair of Yale sweatpants that hung low on his hip's showing off the V shape of his lower body.

"No shirt tonight" Rory asks

"no its really warm in here tonight" Logan says

"I thought it was just me that felt hot" Rory says

"No I forgot to turn the heat down today" Logan says

"Oh was this planned" Rory says mocking Logan's earlier question

"No, but hey it worked to my advantage I get to see those sexy legs and that belly carrying our baby" Logan says

"You can see them anytime you want, I do walk around in less often" Rory says

"maybe I should just randomly come home and see" Logan says

"Or you may just find me around the house like this randomly you never know" Rory says laughing

"Remind me to not bring the boys over without letting you know" Logan says laughing

"Oh please 2 of the 3 are harmless and the third would get his ass kicked even he tried" Rory says

"That is true, the boys have my back and would protect you till death" Logan says

"I would also hurt him" Rory says

"Ya you can take care of yourself but I wouldn't want you to get hurt" Logan says

"I know and I love you for that" Rory says

When the move was almost over Rory and Logan took a break from kissing and Rory looked at Logan with her big blue eye's

"Logan, would it be ok if I slept in your room with you tonight"

"Your always more then welcome to sleep in my room with me if you want, you should know that" Logan says

"Thank you, I just didn't want to assume it was ok" Rory says

Logan gets off the couch and gets a drink of water and helps Rory of the couch, Rory grabs his hand and gets on her tippy toes to Kiss him before she pulls him into his room, Logan closes the door behind him and goes to give her a goodnight kiss, She deepens the kiss into a wild and passionate kiss, she pushes his sweat pants down and they fall to the ground, she finds him not wearing any boxer's, he pulls her shirt over her head when the back of his legs his the bed he lowers him self down and pulls out of the kiss for air

"We don't have too you know" Logan says

"I want to" Rory says

Logan goes back to kissing her and pulls her shorts down and she climbs on top of him, rubbing herself over his erect penis teasing him, he flips her onto her back and lowers his body to the ground between her legs and grabs her legs pulling her towards the edge of the bed kissing her breasts down to her stomach then down to her hip bones and finally landing between her legs, he kisses and licks her while her hips push further into his face showing she's enjoying what hes doing, She moans and shakes in pleasure and he places a finger inside of her till be begs him to make love to her, He smiles and Obeys her command but teases her with the tip of his penis on the outside of her until she uses her legs to pull him closer to her and he slides in and she lets out another moan in relief, He kisses her neck and nibbles a bit while pulling and pushing in and out of her slowly, She runs her fingers down his back and has her legs wrapped around him still moaning in pure pleasure, he goes slow until she moans for him to go faster, she moans louder and it causes him to go even faster, but after a few minutes he slows down trying not to lose control of himself, he wants to pleasure her as much as possible, He sucks on her nipple and plays with the other and she moans even more and he can feel her tightening on him but he keeps his pace until she finishes, He keeps pumping on and out at a slightly faster pace, kissing her passionately, she breaks away from the kiss and asks him to go faster he knows she's going to cum again shorty and does as she asks and he feels her tightening around him like he has never felt her before and she lets out a loud moan and they cum hard together. He rolls over onto his back next to her and she rolls onto her side into his arms

"Wow" Rory says looking at Logan

"I know" Logan says out of breath

"Thats was intense" Rory says

"Your telling me, that's the hardest I have ever cum" Logan says

"Same here, that was toe curling amazing" Rory says

"That is was" Logan says

"You're the first you know" Rory says

"First for what" Logan asks

"First to give me a toe curling orgasm" Rory says

"Good to know, I hope I can do it more often" Logan says

"Don't put to much pressure on yourself, your normally amazing at what you do anyways" Rory says

"Why thank you, your half of what makes me so amazing" Logan says with a smirk

"Lets get some sleep you have work tomorrow and I have places to apply too" Rory says

"Oh any places I know" Logan asks

"A few, but I want to get the job on my own merit not because I'm carrying a Huntzburger or sleeping with one either" Rory says

"I understand you have always wanted to do and get things based on your own merit" Logan says

"Goodnight" Rory says

"Goodnight, I love you" Logan says

"I love you too" Rory whispers

 **The next morning**

Logan lets Rory sleep in and sets his alarm for her for 9am knowing her first interview isn't until 11:30 and its a phone interview.

Once Logan gets into his office and settles he starts to do some of his work and he gets a phone call

"Logan Huntzberger speaking"

"Mate, how was last night after the dance club, Tell us"

"Who's us" Logan asks

"Me, Robert and Finn" Colin says

"We went home, watched a movie, made out, We went to bed together" Logan says

"by together you mean in the same room in the same bed" Robert asks

"Yes same bed" Logan says

"Any activities like at the club" Finn asks

"Better, we made love and she had a mega orgasm, like I mean the biggest I have felt from anyone ever" Logan says

"Wow, that's great so are you back together" Colin asks

"Me and her have to talk about were this puts us tonight" Logan says

"You mean you didn't talk afterwards" Robert says

"Well we talked about the sex, she said it was toe curling amazing" Logan says

"Oh Lucky man" Finn says

"Guys keep this quiet I don't need her getting mad and keeping our baby away from me" Logan says

"No problem mate" Finn says

"We will stay quiet" Colin says

"You shouldn't tell anyone if she wouldn't be happy" Robert says

"Robert dont start, dont even think about causing problems" Logan says

"Robert knows not to cause problems or he will end up in trouble, right Robert" Colin says

"I wouldn't dare, Colin and Finn already told me not to ruin a chance with your family" Robert says

"Good, Bye boys" Logan says

That day Rory decided to go see Logan at work and maybe have lunch together

"Hi I'm here to see Logan Huntzberger" Rory says

"May I tell him who is here" the receptionist asks

"Just say Ace" Rory says

"Ok once moment" the receptionist says

The woman at the front desk calls and lets Logan know someone is here to see him

"Go right on in he's waiting for you" Rory says

"Thank you" the receptionist says

 **Rory walks towards logan's office and opens the door**

"Hey Ace, what brings you to my neck of the woods" Logan asks

"Thought we could maybe go for lunch and have a talk" Rory says

"Ya sure just give me a minute to save this and we can head out" Logan says

"Ok" Rory says

"Let's go, What did you want to talk about" Logan asks

"Honestly last night and Us" Rory says

"Ok should I be worried" Logan asks

"I don't think so depending on how you want the outcome" Rory says

"Ok, how about we get something and come back to the office to talk privately" Logan asks

"Ya that works" Rory says

They decided to get something from the little café in the building and then head back up into his office

"So Ace" Logan says

"So about last night, It was incredible" Rory says

"Yes it was" Logan says

"With what happened, were does this put us" Rory asks

"I don't know, were would you like us to be, I know what I would like and I'm sure you know what I want" Logan says

"Well honestly I want us to start to date exclusively maybe see if we can work towards possible marriage in the future" Rory says

"Sounds great, I have been exclusive to you since I came back into Hartford, you know I didnt want to be with anyone else" Logan says

"I know, but I haven't to be honest with you incase it ever comes up I hope you aren't mad and wont get upset but I need you to listen ok, I slept with jess, it was months ago, like before we slept together again after I found out I was pregnant" Rory says

"Ok, Thank you for telling me, I have to ask did it mean anything to you" Logan asks

"Honestly no, I think more then anything it was curiosity and getting carried away in the situation, He asked me to give him a second opinion on the first 3 chapters of a novel and it turned out to be an erotic novel and well you know my hormonal situation" Rory says

"Did he know it was an erotic novel and what your hormones were like" Logan asks

"I don't think he knew the book was an erotic novel, I'm sure his co-workers did as they read it before him and I and as for my hormones I don't think he knew" Rory says

"Ok well, I'm not mad or upset we were not together at the time and you were free to be with whom ever you wanted" Logan says

"Thank you for understanding" Rory says

"Hey, you forgave me for what I did all those years ago, Its not like you did anything wrong" Logan says


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, you forgave me for what I did all those years ago, Its not like you did anything wrong" Logan says

 **44 days later March 31st**

Logan and Rory have been happily dating for the past few weeks, everything is going great and today they are getting an Ultrasound at their 27 week appointment hoping that the baby is willing to reveal it's gender this time, they have been waiting to find out for a few months now but baby Gilmore-Huntzberger is being stubborn and hiding it's gander really well so far.

"If you find out the gender can you write it on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope we aren't 100% sure we want to know before the gender reveal" Rory says

"Yes no problem, I will try to find the gender and if I cant I will move onto the measurements then try again after" the Dr says

"Thank you" Logan says

"Well my, this baby sure wants to let us know the gender today, let me just right this down before I turn the screen around so you can see the baby" The Dr says

"Ok" Rory says

"Here's your baby" the Dr says

"Ace, Nugget is so perfect" Logan says

"Yes nugget is perfect, half mommy and half daddy" Rory says snickering

"Nugget" The Dr asks

"Ya its the nick name he came up with for the baby, our nugget of love" Rory says laughing

"Well that makes sense, I have heard people call their babies a lot of things but never nugget" The Dr says

"We like to be different" Logan says

"Well here's the gender in the envelope" The Dr says

"Thank you again for being so persistent with this stubborn one here" Rory says

"No problem, the baby was just playing shy" the Dr says

After they leave the dr's office they head to the bakery for their gender reveal cake, they chose to wait to find out with everyone else and asked the bakery to reseal the piece of paper the gender is written on so we can put the piece of paper in the baby book after the party.

"Well with that done now we just have to wait for the party tomorrow and find out what nugget is, I hope my parents don't find out" Logan says

"I'm sure if we tell everyone at the part we don't want your family finding out due to gender bias they will be more then happy to keep it hush hush since it is our baby" Rory says

"I sure hope so, I don't want my dad to start planning the baby's future if its a boy" Logan says

"I know, I understand we don't need to put that much pressure on the baby before its even born" Rory says

Later that night

Rory and Logan walk into their house, the living room is dark

"Huh I could have sworn I left a light on" Rory says

"Ya we always leave a light on, maybe a bulb burnt out" Logan says as he flicks on the light

"Surprise" their friends shout

"Woah, what are you guys doing you scared me" Rory says

"We wanted to make tonight extra special, You feeling up to going out" Stephanie asks

"Yes, I'm sure we can its not like we have work tomorrow just a gender reveal party" Rory says

"Lets get you dressed, Logan go put on something nice" Juliet says

"Yes Ma'am" Logan says jokingly

The girls go into Rory's room and find something sexy for her to wear along with some comfortable heels

"So girls what the plan" Rory asks

"No idea this was all the guys plan we are just a pawn in the game"

"Great we are really up for a good night, Hopefully nothing too illegal or scary" Rory says

"No, I don't think they would do anything like that with you in your condition, your 6 months pregnant" Rosemary says

"I know, it would be cool to do something fun" Rory says

"Oh its going to be fun, it always is with the boys planning it" Stephanie says

"That's true" Rory says

"Ok girlie, put this on with these shoes, I will do your hair quickly and we will head on out" Juliet says

Once Rory is dressed and in her shoes with her hair done they all head back to the living room were the boys are all sitting on the couch waiting for the girls to appear

"Lets get this night started, remember nothing dangerous or illegal" Rory says

"Oh love that takes all the fin out of it" Finn says

"Ya, Ya, Ya lets go" Rory says

Everyone gets in the limo and they head to their location for the night.

"You know we wouldn't do something stupid to put you and the nugget in danger and we sure as hell wouldn't let daddy do anything to get him in trouble" Colin says

"I know I just like to bug you" Rory says

"Oh mother don't judge us on our acting out" Robert says laughing

"Boys, boys, boys behave or I may ground you to your rooms with hideous women" Rory says laughing

"No mother don't do that, Father tell her no" Finn says

"Sorry boys what momma says goes" Logan says laughing

"I swear we will be good" Colin says

"Damn rights you will be" Rory says

"Did I mention you look hot tonight Rory" Robert says

"Don't try to flatter your way out of trouble it wont work" Logan says kind of irritated Robert felt the need to say that

Once they get near their location the guys tell Rory she had to put a blind fold on

"Seriously with this again, gosh I thought we were out of college already" Rory says

"Oh its so it doesn't ruin the fun" Colin says

"Fine, your lucky in in a good mood" Rory says

"Love, I'm sure you will be in a better mood tonight" Finn says

Once she has the blind fold on the car proceeds to the location and stops before Logan and Finn help Rory out of the car and walk her into a building, once they get to their positions they let her take her blind fold off

"Wow this is beautiful" Rory says

"Love, We couldn't fly you to Paris so we brought Paris to you" Finn says

"You guys are so amazing" Rory says

"Oh but the night is just beginning" Logan says

"Are you in on this too" Rory asks

"Part of it, they planned it mostly when I told them I wanted a romantic night just the 8 of us" Logan says

"Oh, what's so special about tonight" Rory asks

"It's the last night before we know the gender of our nugget, I wanted to celebrate" Logan says

"Wow, I guess tonight is the last night before we know" Rory says

"May I have this dance" Logan asks

"Yes you may Sir" Rory says

Rory and Logan waltz to "You and me" by life house, "If I Knew Then" by Lady Antebellum and sang it to her, "Thinking out loud" By Ed Sheeran and the last song they danced to was "Blue moon", During the last song Finn slyly put something into logans Jacket pocket without Rory noticing and at the end of the song Logan grabbed both of Rory's hands and looked her straight in the eye's

"Rory, Last time I did this it was all wrong and I know I dont know a lot but I do know I love you and our nugget. I hope this time I do it right, I know more now then I did before and I know I cant go one more day just being your boyfriend"

Logan gets down on one knee in front of her holding onto one of Rory's hands and opens a ring box

"I love you with all my heart and I hope you will make me the proudest man and father to be, So Rory Leigh Gilmore Will you marry me" Logan asks

" of course" Rory says

"Oh thank god I was terrified you would say no again" Logan says smiling

"I made a huge mistake saying no before, I didn't realize till you walked away" Rory says

"I made a mistake walking away and my ego was to bruised to admit it until Hamburg" Logan says

"Ya Hamburg was a big game changer for us" Rory says laughing

"It sure was" Logan says

"Boy's and girl's thank you for making tonight so special, Did you all know he was going to propose" Rory asks

"We didn't tell the girls anything other then be prepared to dance" Colin says

"You guys are amazing. How did you know what songs to use" Rory asks

"Blue moon was an obvious it was the first song you danced too, Thinking out loud was just a way we knew Logan felt, Logan asked to be able to sing and dance to if I knew then because well it's totally you guys and You and me is just a super romantic song" Colin says

"Oh so the 3 of you do have romantic bones in your body. Not the ones between your legs either, those aren't romantic Just opportunistic." Rory says laughing

"Love, There is more. I'm dating Rosemary" Finn says

"I'm dating Stephanie" Colin says

"I'm dating Juliet" Robert says

"Woah what since when" Rory asks

"7 months love" Finn says

"5 months" Colin says

"3 months" Robert says

"Wow, Logan why didn't you tell me" Rory asks

"This is a first for me hearing it" Logan says

"You seriously kept this a secret from us for this long" Rory says

"None of us told anyone till tonight, Me and Stephanie got caught by Robert and Finn at my place today at lunch, they didn't know I would be home" Colin says

"Oh busted in the act" Logan says

"Ya no denying there, at least they were respectful and didnt freak, they actually weren't shocked surprisingly" Stephanie says

"Wow, news everywhere tonight" Rory says

"No doubt" Logan says

"We should all head to the house, we have a party to go to tomorrow and an announcement to make" Logan says

"Oh ya, I can just see how your parents will feel about the announcement and the refusal to tell them the sex of the baby" Rory says

"Not their business what the baby is and I don't care what they thing of the engagement" Logan says

"Good, I don't either" Rory says

They all got back in the limo and headed back to Logan and Rory's place, Finn and Rosemary slept in Rory's room, Robert and Juliet slept in one of the guest rooms and Colin and Stephanie slept in another guest room.

 **The next day April 1st**

Stephanie, Colin, Finn, Juliet, Rosemary and Robert all left early in the morning to head to their houses to get ready and head to the gender reveal party in stars hollow. Rory and Logan pick the cake up at the bakery to ensure No one tampers with it or tried to find out the sex of the baby before the party, Once at the party they get bombarded with questions of the sex if the baby.

"Honestly we wont know till we cut the cake" Rory says

"Can we cut the cake first" Lorelai answers

"No, not till the middle of the party and if we keep getting bigger I may leave it to the end got it" Rory said

"Wow grumpy pregnant lady" Lorelai says

"You would be too if you were asked the same question every 5 feet" Rory says

"Ok sorry" Lorelai says

Logan and Rory stood at the front of the room and got everyone's attention

"Hi, thank you everyone for coming to find out the gender of our little one, We have to ask that you refrain from telling the Huntzberger family they are not here at the moment the gender of our baby as we dont want the baby to have it's life planned for it while still in the womb and we dont need anyone planning anymore children we may have and with that said we also have a big announcement other then the baby's gender, Last night I asked Rory to marry me the proper way" Logan said

"And I said YES, We are getting married" Rory squeals


	12. Chapter 12

**13 weeks pass July 4th**

"Babe this baby needs to get out of me" Rory says

"What do I need to do" Logan asks

"Look it up please I know sex, spicy and walking" Rory says

"Ok I will order extra spicy Mexican and put more hot sauce on it" Logan says

"That's a start, but I'm also really horny and want to try sex I mean like a lot of sex" Rory says

"I order, we walk around the house, I look up how to induce labor and wait for the food, eat then we can have as much sex as you want" Logan says

"That's a start" Rory says

"It also says rolling your hips over an exercise ball can help" Logan says

"We can try that between sex" Rory says

"Ok, ordering now"

Rory Is feeling super hot so she walks back in forth in nothing but short shorts and a bralett and Logan walks around in a pair of over sized shorts that fall low on his hips showing the deep V shape of his hips and pelvic region. Rory get tired of walking back and forth and walks up to Logan and shoves her hand down his shorts to grope him and get him in the mood for maybe a quickie before the food gets there and she succeeds and Logan and her both finish just after the delivery guy with the food gets there, Logan pulls his shorts up answers the door and Rory get back to walking back and forth.

"Delivery for Logan" the delivery driver says

"Thats me" Logan says

"Nice view" the driver says looking out the floor to celling windows that Rory is walking back and forth thru

"Ya both the wife and the yard" Logan says

"Ya, both views" The driver says checking out Logan and not Rory

"Trying to induce labor as naturally as we can" Logan says

"We get that a lot, but this is the first time I have seen a couple so undressed" The driver says

"It's hot in front of those windows" Logan says shrugging his shoulders

"Have a good meal and I wish you luck" the driver says

"Rory food here come get it" Logan says

"Coming" Rory says

"Slow down don't choke" Logan says

"Ok but once we are done eating you better be ready" Rory says

"Always for you Ace" Logan says

"Better only be for me" Rory says

"You're the only woman I want and there isn't very many opportunities I get to have as much sex with my wife that we can stand" Logan says

"Exactly, so enjoy it and let it all last for a bit after this little guy is born" Rory says

"I know" Logan says

After they finished eating Rory dragged Logan to the room and he made her have multiple orgasm's, the made love a few times, she rolled her hips on the exercise ball a few times while Logan recovered a bit, they walked more, she did squats and nothing seemed to be working, She finally gave up trying to induce labor around 8pm

"Logan, are you by any chance in the mood still" Rory asks

"Yes, but I though you gave up trying to get him to come" Logan says

"I did, I'm just horny again, I was thinking one time before bed then we can get some sleep"

"Ok I can go for that, got to enjoy it while we can" Logan says

After they make love one last time they go to sleep, Logan falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow but Rory cant fall asleep she seems to have a little backache and around 8:45 she wakes Logan up

"Logan I think we need to go to the hospital, I'm having really bad back pain's" Rory says

"Ok, I will help you put clothing on and get dressed and we will head to the hospital" Logan says

Once they were in the car Logan called the hospital and told them Rory was coming in with bad back pain and she was 3 days over due. Once they got to the hospital there was a nurse waiting with a wheel chair at the door for Rory and Logan, they quickly parked and the nurse came to the SUV and got Rory in the chair.

"We have a room waiting for you and once we get you in the bed then I will check to see if your dilated, had your water broke" the nurse asks

"No it hasn't, my back just really hurts" Rory says

"Ok well lets check and see if your dilated and the Dr will be here within a few minutes and we will see what's going on" the nurse says

"Fine but hurry the Dr" Rory cries

"Well Rory, It seems like your in labor, your 7cm dilated" The nurse says

"Rory I'm Dr foster, I'm going to check you and talk to you about what you want to do from here" the Dr says

"Ok Rory you are just about 7cm, if you want an epidural we have to do it right now or it will be too late"

"DO IT ANYTHING TO KILL THIS PAIN" Rory yells

"Ok, he will be here momentarily he was just in the next room doing one" DR foster says

"Rory your doing good just breath" Logan says

"I'm here to give you your epidural now, can you sit up and sit forward for me please" The anesthesiologist asks

"Yes"

After a minute

"It's in you should start feeling comfort very soon" The anesthesiologist says

"Thank you" Logan says

"Oh much better" Rory says smiling

"Dr foster I'm sorry for yelling at you" Rory says

"Its not a problem I have had back labor and know how bad it can be" Dr foster says

"You got a doctor who knows what your going threw even better" Logan says

"Your lucky most of the other doctors wouldn't have aloud the epidural this far into labor 7cm is the cut off" Dr foster says

"Oh thank you" Rory says

"No problem, the nurse will come and check on you shortly again, if you feel any pressure or pain please press the call button" Dr foster says

"Thank you I will" Rory says

"So, he's coming, I wonder if the last time did it" Logan says

"You better call the boys and let them know" Rory says

"They will be here before hes born if I do" Logan says

"I don't mind, they can come see him right after even if I'm asleep" Rory says

"Ok I will call them" Logan says

Logan walks back into the room when the nurse comes back in

"Rory your 9cm, almost here we will have the doctor on stand by you should be ready within a half hour at this rate" The nurse says

"The boys will be here in 15" Logan says

"Of course they have to be here before hes born in the hopes they cant catch him" Rory laughs

"Yes they are all bringing catchers mitts" Logan says laughing

The boys get their in record time they make it in under 10 minutes and get into the room

"Love how are you doing" Finn says out of breath

"I'm doing ok, I'm almost ready, I actually might be ready to have him now, I feel like I have to ummm ya, I'm going to press the call nurse button" Rory says

"Ok love, do you want us to leave" Finn asks

"No I think you can stay, if the three of you want you can be in here when I have him if the Dr is ok with it and Logan is also" Rory says

"I don't think I can see this if I ever want to have kids" Colin says

"I'm out, I don't need to see Rory in pain" Robert says

"Well Finn what do you say" Logan asks

"I say I'm standing way up here by her head" Finn says

"You can hold my other hand, I promise to try not to hurt you" Rory says

"Love, I don't mind if you do I just don't want to see him come out" Finn says

The nurse and the Dr come in

"Rory time to check and see how far you are, anyone who's not doing to be here for the delivery must leave now" Dr foster says

"I'm staying" Logan says

"I'm staying too" Finn says

"Well what a lucky girl you have two men who want to help you thru this" the nurse says

"I'm the main godfather and I want to be one of the first to see him" Finn says proudly

"Not many men would want to be in the delivery room for a baby that isn't theirs and many fathers wouldnt want another man in the delivery room" Dr foster says

"Logan and Love are like family to me and I'm not just the normal kind of man I am spectacular" Finn says winking at the nurse

"Finn, she's married and so is Dr foster" Logan says

"Cant blame a warm blooded man for trying" Finn says

"Finn focus, I'm having a baby here" Rory says

"Sorry love" Finn says

15 minute's later and 3 big push's

"Congratulation's mom, dad and godfather, you have a healthy baby boy, Dad di you want to cut the cord" Dr Foster says

"Yes" Logan says

The doctor take him to the warmer to clean him, weigh and measure him

"9lbs 6oz, 22" long and defiantly a boy" The nurse says

"What do you mean" Logan asks

"Well hes equipped for a new born" the nurse says laughing

"I know were he gets it from" Rory says

"Rory." Logan says

"What.. I didn't say were" Rory says

"Love we all know I'm bigger" Finn says

"You keep thinking that Finn" Logan says

"Now who's cocky" Rory says

"Here's your not so little guy daddy" The nurse says handing Logan his son

"Do we have a name yet" The nurse asks

"No but we have some ideas" Logan says

"Finn do you want to hold him quickly before we kick you out to discuss names" Rory asks

"Yes of course love" Finn says grabbing his god son

"I think he wants mommy now so uncle Finn can leave and you both can name him" Finn says

Ok Finn, see you in a few and don't rub it the guys face you got to hold him first" Logan says

"I wont to much" Finn says

"So what do you think for a name" Logan says

"Finnegan somewhere in his name" Rory says

"How about Richard Finnegan Gilmore - Huntzberger"

"I like that" Rory says

 **Richard Finnegan Gilmore - Huntzberger**

 **9lbs 6oz 22" long**

 **born at 9:45pm on the 4th of July**

"Now that hes born lets talk more about the wedding before we have to show him to the world" Rory says

"How about November 18th" Logan says

"Why November 18th" Rory asks

"The day I first became your boyfriend" Logan says

"Your right that was the day, its a date" Rory says

"4 1/2 months, you think we can do it" Logan asks

"Hello have you met Emily Gilmore she can put anything together is short notice" Rory says

"That's true she does know how to pull stings" Logan says laughing

"Well let's get you into a wheelchair and get you to the visitors lounge to show off out little man" Logan says

 **10 Minutes later**

Rory is rolled into the visitors lounge were everyone is waiting to meet baby Huntzburger

"Seeing as Finn got to see him first I want to hold him next" Lorelai says

"Yes mom you can hold him quickly" Rory says

"We cant let everyone hold him tonight but a few people can" Logan said


	13. Chapter 13

"So since Finn wont give any details dish already" Honor says

"9lbs 6oz 22" long" Logan says

"Apparently he takes after daddy down below" Rory says smiling

"Oh geez" Luke says

"What about a name" Stephanie asks

"Ya he has one of those" Logan says laughing

"Well what is it" Emily asks impatiently

"Richard Finnegan Gilmore - Huntzberger" Rory says

"You named him after dad" Lorelai says

"He was a very special man to both me and Rory and we wanted to honor his memory, His first great grandson" Logan says

"You game him my name for a middle name" Finn says almost in tears

"Of course you have always had our back's with everything and you did help in the delivery" Rory says

"What you let him into the delivery room and I couldn't be in there" Emily says

"Grandma we didn't even know you where here and he was on of the first ones to make it and he's one of the god parents" Rory says

"Mom, relax" Lorelai says

"We have other news, We set a wedding date" Logan says

"What's the date, hopefully soon" Emily says

"Mother" Lorelai sneers

"November 18th" Rory says

"Awe what a perfect date" Honor says

"What's so perfect about it" Emily asks

"It's the day they first became official in college" Colin says

"How do you remember" Lorelai asks

"It's the day Logan finally admitted to himself he had really strong feelings for her, More then he ever felt for anyone else in his life" Finn says

"I think its romantic" Honor says

"We do too, So grandma do you think you can help us pull off a grand social wedding in 4 1/2 months" Rory asks

"Well you came to the right woman, we will have to start planning soon" Emily says

"can we wait for a few weeks for me to recover a bit and then start planning, me and Logan and come up with the guest list, the wedding colors and small details like that in the next two weeks if you would like" Rory says

"Yes, do what you can without putting yourselves thru too much stress and please allow yourself too heal properly" Emily says

"Thank you grandma for helping us with the wedding" Rory says

"I'm glad you asked me" Emily says

"We wouldn't have asked anyone else" Logan says smiling

"Well thank you" Emily says

"We have all seen Baby Richard now, its getting late I think we should let mommy, daddy and baby get some rest" Lorelai says

"Thank you everyone and please call him Richie" Rory says

"Richie, I like that" Emily says with a smile

Before Rory, Logan and Baby richie went to bed the nurse did the DNA test

 **The next morning july 5th**

"I should probably inform my parent that they have a new grandbaby before anyone else tells them" Logan says

"ya we don't need them getting irate, I have to call my dad too and tell him he has a grandson" Rory says

Logan calls Mitchum knowing he is probably in the office already

"Son, to what do I owe this phone call" Mitchum asks

"Mitchum, I just wanted to inform you of the birth of your grandchild" Logan says

"Thank you for letting me know personally, I will inform your mother, Do I get to know if you have an heir" Mitchum says

"We will bring the baby by when we can leave the hospital, The sex of the baby is not a concern" Logan said

"I was just wondering if I have a grandson or another granddaughter" Mitchum says

"Again you will find out when we bring the baby over tomorrow, We also have something else to tell you and mother about" Logan says

"I will be waiting for the three of you" Mitchum says

"We will see you then" Logan says

 **The next morning July 6th**

Rory and Baby Richie have been released from the hospital and they are preparing for their visit to see Shira and Mitchum and introduce them to their new grandchild and let them know of the wedding date.

"Here we are, we don't have to do this" Logan says

"Yes we do, we will never heard the end of it if we don't go in and frankly I want to shut your mother up" Rory says

"Here we go" Logan says as he rings the door bell

"Hello Mr Logan, Miss Rory" Maggie the maid says

"Hello maggie" Rory and logan say in unison

"They are waiting for you in the den" Maggie says

"Thank you maggie" Logan says

The four of them exchange greetings

"May I see my grandbaby" Mitchum asks

"Yes you may Mitchum" Rory says

"Mother, Rory has something for you and because we are confident in the readings we havent even opened it from the hospital but we would like dad to read the results first" Logan says

"Logan don't be to sure with the results" Shira says

"I don't have to doubt her mother" Logan says

Mitchum opens the envelope that is sealed

"Shira, darling you should stop doubting rory" Mitch says handing her the papers

"Why, that child looks nothing like Logan" Shira says

"You haven't even looked at the baby so how would you know" Mitchum says

"I just know" Shira says

"Shira for once in our marriage pull the stick out of your ass and accept we have a grandson" Mitchum says

"What, how dare you speak to me like that, the baby is a boy" Shia says

"Yes mother you have a grandson" Logan says

"What is his name" Mitchum asks

"Richard Finnegan Gilmore-Huntzberger" Rory says

"So you hyphenated his last name I see" Shira says

"Yes mother at my request since Rory will be hyphenating her name also, We have a wedding date set also" Logan says

"That's great, when is the wedding" Mitchum asks

"November 18th, Emily is doing the planning" Logan says

"Why so soon" Shira asks

"We love each other, The date has meaning to us and it's the day we chose to get married, I would have thought you would think it was too far away with us having a child together already" Logan said

"I would have expected you to push the wedding off as long as possible until you grew bored of her just to avoid marriage" Shira said

"I only did that with Odette because neither of us wanted to marry each other and we didn't have feelings for eachother and you know that" Logan says

"Logan ignore your mother she is just upset that she isn't getting her way and she was wrong about rory" Mitchum says

"Mitchum, Mother the three of us should get going rory has to get home to feed Richie soon" Logan says

"Of course son, I will see you back at work in a week or two" Mitchum says

"What" Logan asked

"I will see you at work on the 17th, enjoy your time off with your son and fiancee" Mitchum says

"Thank you mitchum" Rory says

 **19 weeks pass November 17th**

For the last few months Logan and rory have been enjoying wedding planning and their son Richie who is now 4 1/2 months old, He sleeps thru the night, hes a happy and smiley baby and he is very much loved by everyone. Finn, Colin and Robert all over the past few months since they announced they where dating the girls all proposed to the girls at various times and the 6 of them couldn't be happier, As for Jess hes been dating a girl Logan and Rory introduced him too about 7 months ago and they are going strong, Jess hasn't ever been happier and they love each other dearly they are even talking about the possibility of marriage in the future.

"I cant believe it, Tomorrow we will be married" Rory says

"I cant wait for you to be Mrs. Gilmore-Huntzberger" Logan says

"I cant either, I wish you didn't have to spend the night away from us tonight" Rory says

"I wish I didn't have to either" Logan says

"Let's get this dinner over with so we can get our parties going and then get to bed and get married faster" Rory says

"I just hope my mom doesn't try to ruin anything" Logan says

"Me too" Rory says

"I cant believe the fact that my dad insisted on paying for the whole wedding even after my mothers refusal to allow it" Logan says

"I see a divorce ahead of us and i'm not talking about us" Rory says laughing

"I see it coming too and I don't think it will be my mom leaving" Logan says

 **The next day November 18th**

Today is Logan and Rory's wedding day, Everything in the church is perfect. Rory and her bridal party are getting ready in the bridal suite while logan and the groomsmen are getting ready in their suite.

"Rory, I smell snow, Only good things happen when it snows" Lorelai says

"I know mom, This is a good thing" Rory says

Rory's bridal party is

Maid of honor Lorelai

Bridesmaid Juliet

Bridesmaid Rosemary

Bridesmaid Stephanie

Flower girl Alexis (Honors youngest daughter)

Logans Grooms men are

Best man Finn

Groomsmen Colin

Groomsmen Robert

Groomsmen Jess

Ring berror Richie carried by Honor

The wedding was beautiful, Shira went to object but mitchum kept her quiet and sitting. Shira of course was doing her usual gossiping to some of the other society ladies.

"I honestly don't see why my son would be interested in her shes just with him for the money and name" Shira says

"Shes a gilmore why would she want the money and name" Cassandra Billington asks

"We have a higher social status and she has no money of her own it is all Emily's" Shira says

"Shira, Sweetie That girl is not a social climber or a gold digger, shes actually got her own name and money" Helga Kane says

"She is just the pool boy and Lorelai gilmore's daughter, I don't even know how Emily got Francine Hayden to come to this wedding" Shira says

"She Is here with her son and granddaughter and she is friends with Emily" Helga Kane says

GiGi over hears Shira bad mouthing Rory

"You realize she's my sister right and this is HER and your son's wedding" GiGi says

"Who might you be" Shira asks snidely

"Shes My youngest daughter GiGi, You must she Shira Huntzberger Mother of the Groom" Christopher says

"Yes I am" Shira says

"That explains a lot" Christopher says

"Excuse me, who do you think you are" Shira asks

"Im christopher, Father of the bride aka The pool boy" Christopher says

"Dad, we have to go we are going to miss the family pictures with rory" GiGi says

"Please excuse us ladies we have pictures with the bride and groom to take" Christopher says

After about an hour of the reception Emily and Francine took the stage to make an announcement

"Hello everyone thank you for coming to Celebrate the wedding of Logan and Rory, I just thought I would take the time to announce to everyone that don't already know my name, I am Francine Hayden and I am here to not only see Rory get married but to announce she is also my eldest granddaughter the Hayden Heiress….." Francine says interrupted by Emily

"Gilmore-Hayden Double Heiress" Emily says

"Sorry the Gilmore-Hayden Double Heiress" Francine says

The room breaks into whispers and shira walks over to Mitchum who's smirking

"Mitchum did you know" Shira asks

"Yes darling why" Mitchum says

"Why didn't you tell me she was a hayden" Shira says

"I didn't think you would care to know your son was marrying a hayden" Mitchum says

"I would have been more open to it knowing she was" Shira says

"Why so you can do exactly what you accused her of doing, social climbing" Mitchum says

"No" Shira says

"Face it you have been trying to get in with the haydens for a long time" Mitchum says

"Well yes" Shira says

"Don't you think logan should be able to marry for love not money and power. Our son is now half of the most powerful social couple and neither of them had no idea that she was promised to my oldest son by Strobe Hayden even before she could talk" Mitchum says with a chuckle

"Is this why you have been ok with them being together since they were in college" Shira asks

"No, I realized she was good for him before I found out she was the eldest hayden grandchild, It actually wasn't until strobe's father died and left everything to his grandson" Mitchum says

"How did you find out she was christopher hayden's daughter" Shira asks

"Richard mentioned that her father had payed for her tuition to yale in the 3rd year and admissions looked his name up for me and I found out that way" Mitchum says

"Does logan know" Shira asks

"He knew she was the daughter of a Christopher hayden but not the christopher hayden, he had no idea she was the grand daughter of one of the highest social families in CT, Unlike you he really did marry for love" Mitchum says

 **After the reception**

Jess proposed to Julie the girl hes been dating for the last 7 months, She said yes. Rory and logan spent the night at the dragonfly inn before they went on their real honeymoon to the inn that started it all in New Hampshire, Colin decided he was going to keep it and give it to richie when he turned 25 and finished college.

 **A year passes November 2018**

In the last year Finn, Colin, Jess and Robert all got married. Finn and Rosemary have a 4 month old daughter and eloped a few weeks after Logan and rory got married, Colin and stephanie got married in march and are expecting a baby in about 2 months, Robert and Juliet got married in August and are currently 2 months pregnant and Jess got married in october.

Mitchum Filed for divorce from Shira when she still wouldn't accept Logan and rory's marriage or Richie as her grandchild, Mitchum left her with next to nothing thanks to his iron clad prenuptial contract.

Rory and logan are spending their 1 year wedding anniversary in hawaii for a week while Richie spends the week with Lorelai and Luke. While in Hawaii Rory tells Logan they are expanding their family, shes about 5 weeks pregnant.


End file.
